Super Sonic the Hedgehog
This is Sonic the Hedgehog First and Only Super Form. This is form when Sonic use the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Entrance Appear from the Sky and say "I am Sonic, Defender of Everything that Good." Powers Special Move 1: Chaos Boost Special Move 2: Solar Flare Special Attack 1: Mobius Kamehameha Special Attack 2: Super Team Attack Ultimate Attack: Sonic Drill Finish Taunts Sonic flip and say "You're too slow" Victory Victory 1: Fold his arms and say "You have to do better then that." Victory 2: Say "No way you can beat me so easily" Victory 3: Flip as he said "Maybe next time, We'll face again" Character Description Super Sonic (スーパーソニック Sūpā Sonikku?) is the Super State of Sonic the Hedgehog, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Since Super Sonic's first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, this form has been Sonic's most commonly used transformation. Super Sonic is easily one of the most powerful beings in the series, having defeated titanic robots, fearsome monsters, forces of nature, other Super State users and even all-powerful deities. Due to having the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy. As Super Sonic, Sonic's innate abilities far surpasses his normal ones. His strength has been increased to such levels that he can plow through large robots, barriers and Eggman’s space armada without slowing down, break enormous metal restraints without effort, and even knock back Perfect Dark Gaia whose size is on par with a mountain. His trademark super speed has been enhanced dramatically too, approaching the speed of light and beyond. He also has improved reflexes to match his increased movements and can jump higher as well. Like the traditional Super State, Sonic has gained new abilities, including high-speed run-flight4 and virtual invulnerability to harm, although his invulnerability can be bypassed if he is hit with enough force, such as Solaris and Perfect Dark Gaia's attacks. Role In Dragon History N/A Chi-Chi Commentary Chi-Chi: I didn't even know a Small Hedgehog can be a Super Sayain. Let hope it not destructive like the others. Colors/Costumes *Default (Yellow Fur) *Blue Fur (Similar to Sonic Normal Form) Trivia *He's currently the only Super Form character so far. *Unlike in this series where the Super Form stays, Super Sonic can only stay transformed for a short time, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy and requires Rings to be sustained. If Sonic remains in this form for too long without sustainment, he will revert back to normal. *It been told that the creator "Stocking Rose" won't use any scene from the Flash Animation Series "Super Mario Bros Z" do to the fact that much like the Snafu Comic in Bubbles moveset, She cannot handle the brutal death of the characters(Mainly Sonic's Friends who were killed by Mecha Sonic). *Much like most character, He hold an attack that different from the other move, Being that his Mobius Kamehameha is Faster, But Weaker then the Super Kamehameha. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Dragon Lawl Z Original Category:Hero Category:Small Size Character Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Non-Human Category:Characters with High Speed Category:Characters with High Powers Category:Super Form